Exit Strategy
Exit Strategy is the 20th episode of the third season and the 64th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The evil Brotherhood plots to sabotage Cole's relationship with Phoebe in an attempt to turn him back to evil. Meanwhile, Piper develops new powers and has trouble controlling them. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Cole Turner/Belthazor *Raynor *Tarkin *'Janna' *'Leeza' Evil beings Tarkin Raynor tarkin.jpg|Tarkin, Cole's closest brother vlcsnap-2010-05-19-15h20m05s147.jpg|Raynor, Cole's mentor Evils vanquished #Tarkin: Blown up by Piper with her new molecular combustion power. #Raynor: Stabbed by Cole with an athame. Witches lost Leeza The holder of the first half of the amulet. Killed by Raynor after Belthazor stole the amulet to frame Cole Janna Leeza.jpg|Leeza vlcsnap-2010-05-25-14h48m52s232.jpg|Janna Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' Magical Amulets :The Amulets are two halves of an :Ancient charm. On their own, they are :extremely powerful, offering a shield :against all but the most Evil Demons. :Only great strength can overcome them. :The Amulets are useless to anyone Evil, :they are for the use of Good and Good :alone. Whoever joins the two Amulets :together, more than doubles the protection, :they become invincible. :When the Amulets are brought :together, they need to be Activated by the :following Spell to release their Power. :Activation Spell :Evil is approaching :Let Darkness be Withstood :Blanket me with your Defense :Protect me in the power of Good Power Stripping Potion The Power Stripping Potion has the power to take away the magic of a being forever. This potion is made to strip Cole/Belthazor of his powers in Exit Strategy, although Phoebe throws it away not long after it is made. Cole/Belthazor is stripped of his powers, unintentionally, in Black as Cole. Janna reads from her Book of Shadows and says that: *At some point billingsroot (ginger) needs to be added. *Shake water vigorously for two hundred heartbeats. Then add a pinch of dandelion and a dash of chickweed. Leave to cool and wait till it turns blood red. 'Potions' *Janna reads directions and ingredients out of her Book of Shadows to help the Charmed Ones with a power stripping potion. 'Powers' 'Artifacts' *'Amulet of Protection - ' two magical amulets are two halves of an ancient protective charm. Separately, these amulets are very powerful, capable of projecting a shield that protects the user from all but the most evil and powerful of demons. However, when joined together wth a spell, the protection is more than doubled, granting the wearer invincibility. The amulets can only be used by good. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Exit Strategy WB's trailer * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn't use her Premonition or Levitation power in this episode. * Piper develops the power of Molecular Combustion. * It is revealed Piper's powers work on a molecular level instead of being time-based as previously believed. * Tarkin is the first demon Piper vanquished with her new power, though it was an accident as she meant to freeze him. * Piper manages to blow up the tea pot without a sudden gesture of her hands and just pointing them at it. * The line 'before I blow' is a foreshadowment of her new power. * This episode marks a personal power balance between the sisters; all 3 sisters now have two powers. Prue having Telekinesis and Astral Projection, Phoebe having Premonition and Levitation, and Piper having Molecular Immobilization and Combustion. * The sisters' conclusion of fear that Cole was trying to get to the Book of Shadows by the power-stripping potion was irrational at best, as he would be only human and thus have no ability to use it, nor any benefit from turning it over to evil, even if he wanted to. * This is the first and last time that Prue, Piper and Phoebe blessed a soul. They blessed the souls of Leeza, Janna and Cole. * It is revealed that Leo was born in 1924. *This is the last time Prue and Cole interact with each other onscreen. *This episode scored 4.1 million viewers. Glitches * When Piper blew up a watermelon and Phoebe asks why, Piper answers in a squeaky voice. At that moment you can see Shannen Doherty laugh, still trying to keep herself serious * When the sisters first learn of Piper's powers, she blows up a part of the kitchen, including the kettle, the watermelon and finally the the kitchen cupboards. However, when Janna is in the kitchen later, there is no visible damage to the kitchen. * Janna creates a soothing potion to ease Phoebe's pain from the large scrape on her arm. She spreads it all over her arm but when Phoebe hugs Janna, there is nothing on her arm but the large scrape. * Towards the end of the episode when Raynor hands Cole his father's soul, it is obvious that the ball is just a simple two piece ball that connects together, similar to an easter egg. Quotes :(Prue, Phoebe and Leo hear a loud noise coming from the kitchen. Cut to the kitchen. Piper is there covered in pieces of watermelon. Prue, Phoebe and Leo walk in.) :Phoebe: Piper? :Prue: Uh, okay, was it a demon? :Piper: No, it was watermelon! :Phoebe: Honey, why did you vanquish watermelon? :Piper: I didn't vanquish watermelon. I threw it up in the air and I tried to freeze it and it exploded. :Janna: I'm just thrilled to meet you. I mean, I've heard of the Charmed Ones, of course, but I just thought I'd never dream I'd... :Prue: Nearly die with us? Yes, well, welcome to our lives. :Piper: Leo should have been back by now. It must mean my powers are screwed forever. They're punishing me. :Janna: You're a fulfillment of a great prophecy. Why punish you? :Piper: Oh, forgery. Wanting to have a normal life. Getting pissed off. By next week I'll be walking around like Carrie at the prom. :Prue: You look like hell. :Cole: You have no idea. International Titles *'French:' Le Retour de Balthazar (The Return of Balthazar) *'Czech:' Úniková strategie (Exit Strategy) *'Slovak: 'Úniková stratégia (Exit Strategy) *'Russian:' Ubit' ved'mu'' (Kill the Witch)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Estrategia de salida (Exit Strategy) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Estrategia de huída (Exit Strategy) *'Serbian:' Izlazna strategija (Final Strategy) *'Italian:' Strategia Finale (Final Strategy) *'German:' Freund oder Feind? (Friend or Foe?) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3